


All I Want To Know Is, Can You Come A Little Closer?

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Lena lifted a brow, “Oh?” She climbed onto the bed, her heels hitting the floor. She crawled closer. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?”Kara leaned back as Lena crawled into her space, until she was flat on her back, Lena straddling her.“Nothing planned,” she said, running her hands up Lena’s sides, “I just want to be close to you.”Lena grinned. “That can be arranged.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	All I Want To Know Is, Can You Come A Little Closer?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom! I love these two girls though, so maybe there will be more ;) 
> 
> The title is from Tegan and Sara's song Closer. 
> 
> Warnings: this fic is just sex - oral, strap on, and vibrators are involved.

Kara had set the mood with scented candles, music, new lingerie. Everything cliche short of rose petals. The soft light flickering illuminated the bed, casting the fresh sheets in a warm glow.

Kara repositioned herself so she was lying on her side, facing the door. She adjusted her grip on the flower in her hand. Her palms were sweaty.

She wasn’t usually this nervous. 

Her and Lenahad been together for two years, they had had plenty of sex. It had just... been a while. Long enough that she had actually checked her calendar to make sure she had been correct. Two months. Because Lena had been sick, and then there had been a whole fiasco at LutherCorp, and then Kara had to go away on that weekend trip with Alex, which had somehow ended up being two weeks when Alex had started looking into local missing persons reports…

They had just been so… busy! 

Two months had gone by so fast - neither of them had noticed they’d stopped having sex.

Kara heard the front door open and shut. She straightened, leaning on her elbow. She flattened her satin nightgown against her thigh.

“Hey honey,” she called, “I’m in the bedroom!” 

“Okay!”

Kara listened as Lena dropped her bag in the front hall. As she stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Kara started to fidget nervously when she finally heard Lena ’s footsteps nearing the door.

“Oh,” Lena’s eyes widened, her tablet lowered. 

“Surprise,” Kara said, waving the flower in a circle.

Lena stepped into the room. She was still dressed in her dress pants, her work blouse. Kara itched to get those off.

“What brought this on?” Lena asked, sitting on the bed, putting the tablet and wine on the bedside table. “I haven’t forgotten an anniversary, have I?”

“No,” Kara tapped Lena ’s knee with her flower, “I just thought, we haven’t connected in a while. It might be nice to... you know.”

Lena lifted a brow, “Oh?” She climbed onto the bed, her heels hitting the floor. She crawled closer. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

Kara leaned back as Lena crawled into her space, until she was flat on her back, Lena straddling her.

“Nothing planned,” she said, running her hands up Lena ’s sides, “I just want to be close to you.”

Lena grinned. “That can be arranged,” she said, before she leaned forward and kissed her.

Kara melted into the kiss. Her hands curled around Lena’s sides as she felt Lena push her fingers into her hair. Kara sucked on Lena’s lower lip, grazed the soft skin with her teeth. Lena pulled back, but only far enough to start kissing down Kara’s neck.

Kara sighed happily, tilting her head for easier access. Lena sucked at the base of her throat, before licking her way back up to claim her mouth again. Kara moaned, pushing her hands underneath the hem of Lena’s shirt. “Off. Too many clothes.”

Lena pulled back with a laugh, “Yes ma’am.”

Kara bit her lip as she watched Lena pull her shirt off, throwing it to the side. Her bra was pink, and lace lined.

“This is a pretty bra,” she said, trailing her hands up Lena ’s back until her fingers found the clasp. She pulled the bra off, tossing it off the side of the bed. “And those are your pretty boobs.”

Lena laughed, until Kara leaned forward, taking a nipple in her mouth. Then Lena moaned. Kara circled the skin with her tongue, taking the bud between her teeth as she sucked. She felt Lena thread her fingers through her hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging her up.

“Kiss me,” she demanded. Kara had no objections to that.

Lena pushed her onto her back again, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Kara moaned as she felt hands push up her nightgown, fingers brush over the damp curls between her legs. The fingers dipped lower, and Lenapulled back with a grin.

“So wet for me already?” She teased.

“Yes,” Kara said, refusing to be embarrassed about it. “Only for you.”

Lena ’s grin turned feral. “Good,” she said, then she was crawling down, kissing Kara’s neck on the way. Her stomach. Her thigh.

Kara sucked in a breath as Lenaran her tongue teasingly over her clit.

“Oh, fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Lena ran her hands over Kara’s thigh, “I’m not finished playing with you.”

Kara closed her eyes as Lena mouthed at her, her tongue licking over her folds. She bit her lip as Lenapushed her tongue against her clit, circling slowly. She kept doing that, switching between circling her clit, and lapping at her folds, and by the time Lena brushed her fingers against her entrance, Kara was already panting.

Lena slipped her fingers in slowly, twisting it inside her, making Kara curl her toes. Lena pushed her other hand up under Kara’s nightgown, finding her breast and pinching the nipple, at the same time she fucked her with her fingers and sucked on her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Kara moaned. She was going to come very quickly, if Lenakept this up.

Lena didn’t relent, two fingers in now, and her tongue flat against her clit. Soon, Kara felt herself start to quiver. She moaned, cupping Lena ’s head as she came, panting. When it became too much, she grabbed at her, pulling Lena up and kissing her own juices off of her lover’s mouth.

They kissed as Lena lay down beside her, pulling Kara into her arms. She was still quivering.

“You okay?”

“Mmm, I’m amazing,” Kara said, “Thank you.”

Lena laughed, pushing Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Anytime, my love.”

Kara leaned in for more kisses, slow and easy. She ran her hands up Lena’s back, feeling the warmth of her skin. She gently pushed Lenaonto her back, pushed herself up and straddled her hips. She leaned forward, claiming her lips with a passionate kiss before she pulled away and reached for her nightstand.

While she loved Lena’s fingers and tongue, Kara knew that Lenapreferred toys.

Kara climbed off the bed to slip into the strap on. As she tightened it against her hips, she heard Lena hum appreciatively behind her. “I’ve missed the sight of you in that, babe.”

Kara grinned over her shoulder, “I’ve missed wearing it.”

Lena laughed, reaching for her, but Kara held up a hand. “Not yet,” she said, turning back to the drawer. She pulled out the vibrator before climbing back on the bed. “Okay, now we’re ready.”

This time, the kiss was hungry. Lena clung to her as Kara trailed the vibrator down her stomach. It wasn’t even on yet, but she could feel her twitch with anticipation.

She put it on low, teasing Lena through her panties. Lena moaned against their kiss before Kara pulled back, moving down to lick at her nipples, flick her tongue over the stiff peaks.

Lena thread her fingers into Kara’s hair, her breath already hitching. Kara grinned up at her as she switched the vibrator to a higher setting.

“Oh, God, you know just how to do me,” Lena moaned, her head pushing back into the pillow.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Kara laughed, switching nipples and taking this one between her teeth. Lena’s eyes fluttered.

It didn’t take long for her to start to shake, her back to arch, but Kara moved the vibrator away.

“Not yet,” she whispered, positioning herself between Lena’s legs, pulling off her underwear. “Not until I’m fucking you properly.”

She quickly drizzled some lube onto the tip of the shaft before pushing the dildo in slowly, watching Lena ’s face. Only when she was fully inside did she start to move.

Lenamoaned, wrapping her arms around her as she set a fast pace, grabbing her knee to pull her up to meet her, to push in that much deeper.

“Fuck,” Lenapanted.

Kara leaned forward, kissing her neck, her jaw, her mouth. They were wet kisses, sloppy, but Lena liked it that way.

When Lena started to let out needly little pants, Kara reached for the discarded vibrator again, pressing it into Lena’s hand.

“Touch yourself, baby,” she whispered. “Make yourself come while I fuck you.”

Lena reached between their bodies, rubbing the vibrator against her clit. Kara kept thrusting, kept licking her neck. She could feel Lena under her starting to shiver. Her hand gripped tight to Kara’s arm.

She pulled back to watch as Lena came, her mouth open, her eyes squeezed shut. Kara pulled out when it was over, and Lena was a puddle underneath her.

Kara kicked the strap-on off, planning to clean it later. She curled against Lena ’s side, her hand over her chest. She kissed her shoulder.

“How was that?”

Lena turned to her with a smile, “Let’s never go this long without doing that again.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
